joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skitzo the Bear
|-|Skitzo= |-|Killer Skitzo= Summary Skitzo the Bear is a murderous cartoon bear from the 1920s. His cartoons were all destroyed in the 1920s because people who watched a full episode would become mentally insane and murder people. Now all we can find are the scraps recovered by animation historians...but should we really be uncovering these things? Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A. Goes up to High 4-C | Low 2-C, 1-C at his peak level Name: Skitzo the Bear Origin: COMICK Gender: Male Age: Around in his 80s Classification: Cartoon bear, psychopath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from being burnt in lava), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, possible BFR (Can send others to Hell with him), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Fire Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Reality Warping, Hellfire Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Size Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Body Control (Can twists its head 360 degrees, produce tendrils, open his jaw unnaturally wide, and take off the top of his head), Enhanced Senses (Should be comparable to a normal Sun Bear), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Stealth Mastery, Absorption (Pulls victims into himself, absorbing them into his body), Elasticity (Skitzo's body can stretch and bend in unnatural exaggerated ways), Transmutation (Turned a hat into a knife), Morality Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create pitchforks when dancing), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (This is explained due to him being a sun bear), possibly Longevity. Out in reality, he gains Soul Manipulation and Possession (Anyone who watches Puppy Love gets possessed by Skitzo. Can corrupt those who believe he exists), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6, 7 and 8; as long as belief of him and his cartoons still remain, he will exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly to Mid-Godly; as long as belief of him exists or if his tapes exist, he will regenerate), Immersion, Data Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Intangibility, Blood Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Hacking Attack Potency: Wall Level to Small Building Level (Can kill Mugman, Popeye and other people swiftly. Scales to other bears). Goes up to Large Star Level (Killed off Popeye, Mickey and Felix the Cat, though unknown how easily he did it.) | Universe Level+ (Killed Popeye, who can scale to his own animator. The animator views High 4-C foes as fiction, making him this level. Skitzo scales to this.), Complex Multiverse Level at peak (The same exact Popeye beat up a 7-D alien. Popeye beat up his animator, who is 9-D. Skitzo can scale to this) Speed: Superhuman | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class to Small Building Class. Goes up to Large Star Class | Universe Class+, Complex Multiverse Class at his peak Durability: Unknown, presumably Wall Level to Large Building Level. Goes up to Large Star Level | Universe Level+, Complex Multiverse Level at his peak Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knives Intelligence: Average, though is skilled at killing. Weaknesses: Most of his powers are of tapes of his cartoons. Key: COMICK | In the Dark Others Notable Victories: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Bendy’s Profile (Speed was Equal, Bendy had two years of prep, had outside help, was bloodlusted, knew Skitzo’s weaknesses, and had a home field advantage) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Battle took place in Japan. Both were at 9-B and in-character. Speed was equalized) Sans (Undertale) (Sans's Profile) (Sans was 8-C, Skitzo was High 4-C) Tails Doll (The Internet) Tails Doll's Profile (Both were 9-B) Blood Note (Feepypasta) Blood Note's Profile (Both were 9-B) Notable Losses: Alex (JBW) Alex's Profile (Speed was equal, 7-C vs 1-C, win via any means, both were in-character, neither knew of the other, prep time for Alex, battle was in Hell) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's profile (Speed Equalized, Monika had knowledge) Inconclusive Matches: Bloody Bunny (Alex's Composite Version) Bloody Bunny’s Profile (Both were High 4-C, speed was equal, win via KO or death) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Heat Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Knife Users Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Size-Shifters Category:Psychopaths Category:Yangire Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Immersion Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers